


Are you cursed or blessed?

by Rain_water57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara has some bad luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_water57/pseuds/Rain_water57
Summary: Things happen to kara that leads her to believe she's cursed. Lena tries to make her think otherwise.





	Are you cursed or blessed?

Kara wakes up from a loud buzzing fly just flying around her head. Out of annoyance she wacks the fly with her hand squishing it on her face "ewwww" she whined. She looked over at her alarm clock and it was only 3:45am then she groaned. She couldn't go back to sleep with fly guts all over her so she used her super speed to strip naked and hop in the shower quickly. As she super speeds into the shower she slips and falls. For some reason she always forgets running on a wet surface is a bad idea. Kara instantly knew that today wasn't gonna be a good day from the way it's starting out. 

She then hears the muffled sound of sirens going off in the distance. She was gonna leave it considering the time that is was, but she can hear at least three going off at the same time. The superhero used her super speed to wash up, dry off and get dressed. As she was flying out the window her cape got snagged on the window lock and she fell downwards, hanging from outside her window. A pedestrian sees the hanging hero and instantly starts to take photos with his phone. Kara rolled her eyes and unhooked her cape then flew to the scene.

By the time she got there two armed men were already put in handcuffs. "No need for you tonight supergirl" the policeman says as he's putting the suspect in the vehicle. Kara flew away, annoyed that she got embarrassed and suited up for nothing. As she flies back through her window she shuts it on her way in. The cape got stuck again and she plopped face down on her hardwood floor. The angered Kemptonian takes a deep breath and screams "WHAT THE HELL??"

Then she yanks on her cape and pulls it out from in between the window. Almost instantly Kara hears the sound of glass shattering. Her eyes widened, she gets up off the floor and dust off her suit. She goes to walk into her room then plops down on her bed causing the bed to collapse. She takes another deep breath and closes her eyes. 

Seconds after she closes them her alarm goes off and her eyes fling open. Staring into blank space she slowly gets up and gets ready for work but of course she forgot to do laundry so she's stuck wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants for the day. 

\--------------------------------

Nothing absolutely nothing good was happening. Her coffee was served cold, the first thing she saw when she walked into cat-co was a big picture of supergirl hanging down from her window and now everyone assumes her and supergirl are together is some way. Everyone in Cat-co is eyeing and saying "nice" to kara along with a nod of approval. Apparently she's now the office stud, which she didn't like all at all.. Kara assumed everyone experiences days like this every once in awhile. She's and alien in a human world afterall, bad luck just happens sometimes. 

Kara didn't want to take anymore chances so she sat at her desk working on a report she had to finish. Hours and hours spent on her computer, apparently not realizing it was overheating. Of course it exploded leaving Kara frozen with broken glasses and dirt all over her face. 

Lena just happened to check in on the place just in time to see the computer exploding in Kara's face. Knowing Kara is indestructible Lena laughs as she walks up to her "bad day?"

"You have no idea" Kara responded triedly. 

"Well I have some big belly burger ready in my office if you want to join me in a little late lunch?"

Kara exhales a sigh of relief and smiles "I would love that" 

Kara gets up and follows Lena the the elevator. Dusting herself off and trying to fix her glass the best that she could. As she got in the elevator she then got scared it was gonna break down or something then they'd be stuck. Not like she wouldn't mind being stuck in the elevator with Lena but Lena is a busy lady who doesn't need that. Plus kara was looking forward to some big belly burger. 

The elevator took them down to the lobby and the suspicious blonde exhaled in relief and smiled. 

Lena finding this kinda amusing she chuckles. She never seen Kara be this worried over nothing before. She thought it was in Kara's alien genes not to have as much anxiety.

The kryptonian was in super speed mode while trying to also walk Lena's pace. She wanted to be prepared for any other form of bad luck that may come her way. 

As she was walking she noticed a bird flying above her and she stepped forward avoiding the bird poop that was about to land on her. So happy she finally avoided something for once, she happily said "yes!" Punching the air and bring it inwards as a form of victory. But as she did that she punched a car causing it to swerve and crash. Lena just stared at Kara while she stood there in shock. 

Not knowing what to do she quickly used her x-ray vision to make sure they were alright, and they were. Another sigh of relief and she grabbed Lena and super sped them to her office. Finally she made it she there. 

"Kara what the hell was that?" Lena said in confusion as she never seen Kara be this worried or out of control before. 

"I don't know I DON'T KNOW!" Kara said about to break down and rant. "I'm cursed Lena I'm cursed! First fly guts then I fall then I fall again and again then the glass breaks then I don't get ANY sleep then the coffee and the computer and now this! Oh that family that poor poor family. I made sure they're fine but their car! I wrecked someone's car!" 

Lena went to calm Kara down by guiding her to the sofa but she wouldn't budge. So she puts her hand on Kara's shoulder and tries to look into her eyes. "stuff like this happens, I'll even buy them a car, a better car" Lena tried to reassure Kara that everything will be ok. Tried to help her feel better but she didn't know what else to do.

"Im cursed" Kara said with a blank saddening look. 

"You're not cursed Kara you're just having a bad day"

"Prove it. Everything that's happened to me today has sucked. I honestly believe that I am cursed"

Lena was debating on what to do and then she had the perfect idea, although it's a risky idea. She thought she had to give it a shot, maybe just maybe this could make Kara's day somewhat better.

She takes a deep breath and without another thought she kisses Kara. Kara was shocked by the sudden action but her mind was cleared and she closed her eyes and let it happen. Lena backed away.

"Did you like that?"

Kara looked at her not being able to speak. 

"Well if you didn't like that, then I am sorry but also you might be cursed. But if you did you might be blessed. Blessed cause all the things that happened to you led you to believe that you're cursed but that gave me the idea and the courage to finally kiss you" 

Kara still stood there speechless.

"So which one do you think it is? Are you cursed or blessed?"

Lena looked at kara desperately waiting for an answer. Kara, touching her lips still trying to think. But she finally looked into Lena's gorgeous green eyes and smiled. "Maybe I am blessed afterall"

Kara leans in for another kiss and this time it felt more uplifting, like the thing she has been waiting for, for a very long time it's finally coming to reality. Every bad thing that's happened to her today just melted away. Kara took a break to get some air. Lena smiled "want some big belly burger now?" Kara exhaled and relief for hopefully the last time that day "I would love some"

They sat down to eat and talk about how they liked each other for years now. But they were both too nervous to say anything. They both felt stupid from that but also happy. 

Kara hasn't felt more blessed before, today out of all days was her favorite.


End file.
